Allison Argent
Allison Argent is a human born to Chris and Victoria Argent, members of an old hunting family. She is a hunter by blood and by practice, having years of training as an archer and being in excellent physical shape. Only recently has she discovered the truth about what her family does, but as a consequence of her falling for a werewolf and having been deceived by her family for an extended period of time she questions this particular destiny for herself, and also has a great deal of difficulty trusting people whether they are people they knew already or not. Biography After she discovered her family's keeping secrets from her she began to question whether anyone and everyone around her was keeping things from her, and she therefore has some difficulty making and maintaining close relationships. Previous to this she had already acquired a rebellious streak in reaction to her father's protectiveness and her mother's anger. Her mother died as a result of her family's code of honor surrounding what should happen when one is bitten by one of the creatures they fight, which seriously shook her understanding of the code of ethics involved in their work. For a period of time she became close with her grandfather and gained some confidence as a leader of the hunters with his support in her taking up the traditional role of women in their family, along with being inculcated with a strong desire to be strong enough to carry on hunting duties. Her central focus at the moment is discovering her own path through life; having questioned whether her family business is right for her she must now decide whether to move forward into hunterhood on her own terms, or to use the skillset she has acquired as a result of her training for different ends. After the deaths of the kanima her father told her that it was their job as hunters to protect the innocent who might be harmed by monsters. She believes that it is good and just to do this, but she is also aware because of her love for Scott that not all monsters are necessarily evil, and should she decide to pursue the hunter's path, it is a consideration that she will take into account seriously. There are other paths which she could take but she has not yet chosen any of them. She is now at the divide of her life; she has gone to college now and started a new life outside of her parents, finally leaving behind all of the death and difficulty of her old life. She seeks a new beginning and a path of destiny, trying to work out what the best application of her skills might be. In addition to this she finds herself trying to adjust to life in New York, which is much larger and faster-paced than her old town. She moved along with the rest of her friends, not wanting to be away from either Scott, Lydia, or Isaac for very long. She drew on her family's network of hunter contacts to find work in a hunter's bar in New York, which because hunters tend to take care of their own, was enough money to get herself an apartment of her own and furnish what she needs for hunting by night. She's not sure she'll want to do it seriously and take it on as a life, but she does it by habit and whenever she feels that there is need for her to do something. Personality Her personality tends to be aloof and dignified, but also grounded and realistic, and bubbly and happy where the mood strikes her. She can be very sympathetic, especially toward those she perceives as being unjustly harmed. She believes that she ought to be stronger and tougher than she is, but this is something she keeps buried very far inside of herself. This does, however, drive her to become the best at whatever it is that she decides she would like to do. She has a strong set of morals, having been raised by hunters with a code about their conduct in the course of hunting; the fact that these hunters had betrayed a good deal of these morals does not mean that she has thrown them away. Her belief in them has only been strengthened and cemented as a result of her past. She holds a special disdain for liars and lying, given how much she has been exposed to it recently. However, because there are certain parts of the code she disagrees with, she must now build for herself a set of ethics which will personally guide her through her life. Abilities Her skillset includes obvious and trained skills like archery, gymnastics, and hand-to-hand combat, but also stretch to include less immediately obvious strengths like combat focus, situational awareness, tactical analysis, and a certain resilience of spirit which allows her to be involved with werewolves and hunters and remain true to herself while she attempts to straddle both worlds. Relationships Anyone with whom Allison has a relationship, who is also in the group, is listed here. Derek Hale Acquaintance. Erica Reyes Acquaintance. Isaac Lahey Acquaintance. Jackson Whittemore Friend. The boyfriend of her best friend. Lydia Martin Best friend, closest social contact. Scott McCall Ex-boyfriend. Stiles Stilinski Friend. The best friend of her ex-boyfriend. Plotlines All current live and finished plots are here. Dead plots of muns who left the group are not present. Erica and Allison Active thread: Fancy Seeing You Here *Summary: Allison, late for work, stops into Erica's bakery by coincidence and finds her working there. Cue awkward meeting. *Result: Allison now knows where Erica works, and Erica knows that Allison is in the city. Jackson and Allison Active thread: Lunch Is An Illusion *Summary: Allison and Jackson meet up for lunch. *Result: Lunch buddies! Scott and Allison Active thread: Coffee *Summary: Scott and Allison have coffee. *Result: Coffee buddies! Category:Character Bio